


[Insert Title Here]

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Experimentation, Female-Centric, Gen, Kidnapping, Magic and Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: One StoryEight GirlsEight PerspectivesThe convergence of their separate lives will change them foreverRead if you dare, but be warned, everything will change





	[Insert Title Here]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real story I've ever actually written, so feedback is very helpful. Even hate comments help.

May 24, 2021: Recording Ogg.IPE_file1_C.A._file1_CassidyArbourson

        Sometimes I wish I were able to control the outcome of my life, the way an author does with a story. If I could I would have prevented this, you know. All eight of us will never be able to return to our former lives, even if we wanted to. Heh, It's kinda funny, don’t you think? I want, WE want more than anything else, to be able for things to go back to the way things were. Oh, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? If you want to know, allow me to take you back to March 10, 2021. I warn you, what you are about to see is in no way fictions. I wish it was thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but the next chapter is much longer


End file.
